1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hook type coil winding machine, and more particularly to a hook type coil winding machine wherein a wire is threaded into a core hole formed in a core and wound on the core.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic head, for example, of a video tape recorder or a hard disk drive includes a coil which is formed by threading a wire formed from a thin wire material into a core hold formed in a core of the head and winding the wire around one of a pair of portions of the core which define the core hole therebetween thereby to form a coil. The coil is used to read or write a signal by way of electromagnetic induction or magnetic induction.
Accordingly, in order to manufacture a magnetic head for a video tape recorder or a hard disk drive, a wire must be threaded into a hole of a core and wound on the core. To this end, a hook type coil winding machine is used. In the hook type coil winding machine, a hook adapted to hook or catch a wire at an end thereof is threaded into a core hole of a core and catches a wire, and then the hook is pulled back to introduce the wire into and through the core hole, whereafter an end portion of the wire is clamped and turned by a turning clamper to wind the wire around the core to form a coil.
With a conventional hook type coil winding machine of the construction described above, however, a wire is wound but not in an aligned condition since the machine does not have a function of controlling the position of a wire being wound and the wire is wound in a natural or uncontrolled condition. Consequently, the conventional hook type coil winding machine is disadvantageous in the following points.
In particular, the occupation rate of the wire in the core hole is so low that the core hole is occupied fully before the wire is wound by a predetermined number of turns, resulting in failure to wind the wire by the predetermined number of turns. Further, the winding condition is not always uniform among different works, resulting in deviation in characteristic of works, that is, cores of magnetic heads after the winding step. Furthermore, a wire is liable to gather at a portion of the core hole, which makes winding at a last stage of the winding operation difficult, resulting in deterioration of the yield.